Neverwolf
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: There are three kinds of Werewolves : Bitten, Born and Neverwolves, a rare breed that has the Lycanthropy gene, but it won't activate without a trigger. When Harry is discovered to a Neverwolf, Remus sends Harry to live with Sirius' cousin Billy Black.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom : Harry Potter / Twilight

Rating : T+

Title : Neverwolf

Author : YamI Kuro OokamI Hatake

Main Shipping : To Be Decided

Other Shipping : EmbryBella

Warnings :

Summary : There are three kinds of Werewolves : Bitten, Born and Neverwolves, a rare breed that has the Lycanthropy gene, but it won't activate without a trigger. When Harry is discovered to a Neverwolf, Remus sends Harry to live with Sirius' cousin Billy Black, on the Queliute Rez, for safety.

Timeline : HP- Post OoTP- Pre HBP \ TwI - Middleish of 'New Moon' (Book Realm)

Date : 6/5/09

* * *

Harry was a little overwhelmed at all that was happening to him, everything he had discovered in such a short time. Now his honorary godfather was sending him to America, away from Hogwarts, away from Hermione and Ron, away from Dumbledore...away from everything he knew...

And he couldn't be happier.

Ever since Sirius had died, he had dreaded the thought of returning to the world. All this had happened at the best possible time, letting him escape the world. Ever since he had come back to the Dursleys, he had been little more than a zombie, doing as asked, but with no emotions. Eventually, he had tried to take his own life. And he had woken up in the hospital, the Dursleys around him. Apparently, they hated him, but not enough for him to die.

So now, he was on a plane, off to stay in a reservation, off to stay with Sirius' relatives. Billy and Jacob Black, both born wolves. Both already having met their changes, and if Remus was right, Jacob was the leader of a pack of his own. One that Harry was to join as he was a Neverwolf, a rare breed that has the Lycanthropy gene, but it wouldn't activate without a trigger. It was just like him to be some kind of rare wolf.

--

Jacob sat beside Bella at the movie theater, smirking at his best friend. "Bella, I swear. If I have to listen to one more second of you gushing about Embry, I will kill you." Ever since Edward had left, Billy had taught Bella all about their way of life, their entire life story. And then Embry had met the brunette. It was clear a second after he had met Bella that he had imprinted on the girl. Now the two were happily engaged, and Bella was expecting. It had been four months since the vampire had left, and Jacob was extremely happy for his best friend. "Come on, future Mrs. Call. We have to go pick up the new kid." Bella smiled, and Jacob paused for a second to think about what his friend to could possibly be like if she hadn't imprinted with Embry.

The thought made him shudder.

* * *

The Pairings Will be Either JacobHarry or Edward Harry. First five votes for Pairing will be taken, so hurry up and get in there!


	2. Chapter 2 Authors Question

So sorry for this not being a Chapter, but I have to ask you all a Question.

Would you all be okay with a Jacob x Harry x Edward? I know that may dissappoing some people...

Just let me know so i can finish Chappie two! No review limit this time, theres also a poll on the front page...

Thank you for your time!

Kuro


	3. Chapter 3 Imprint

--C2--

AN - Okay! So I asked you all if you minded a Edward/Jacob/Harry pairing, and the majority of you didn't. The few of you who did mind, I apologize, but that's looking like the dominant pairing now. Another Pairing that will be in – just to give you warning will be James/Bellatrix, as in the James from twilight, not HP. Now I just want to make it clear – The Edward/Harry won't be for a while. Chapter Six or so I think. I intend on building these relationships. So if you imagined them all jumping in bed together..well…its not happening. Not yet anyway 83. So enjoy the Jacob/Harry goodness!

* * *

Harry stepped off the plane, and looked around, looking for the boy who was supposed to be picking him up. He picked up his luggage, and opened Hedwig's cage, smiling as his pet landed on his shoulder.

He looked around again, and his eyes stopped on a tall black haired boy beside a pregnant brunette. He was fairly sure that they were waiting for him, as the tall one –who he imagined was Jacob- was holding a sign that said 'new kid'.

Harry absently hoped that he would be able to survive this trip.

-

Jacob was well aware that all of the Cullens were back in town, but a note from the pixie haired one…Alex or something…had let La Push know that Edward was no longer with Bella, and would not be trying to get back with at her at this or anytime in the future.. They still held their Treaty to be true, and would quietly continue as they had been before.

They had all wondered, but grudgingly took the vampires at their word, as they had kept it so far.

He looked up as Bella pulled on his elbow, and the world dissolved from around him. He could see or hear nothing, only looking at the boy with glasses, and an owl on his shoulder. And then the boy looked at him.

Jacob stopped breathing. Bright emerald eyes focused on his eyes, and he physically felt the connection to the other. And he knew.

He had just imprinted on this boy.

-

Harry was in love….or lust as least. He walked over to the two, not taking his eyes off the black haired boys. "Hello….I'm Harry…Potter. Harry Potter." He said, shaking his head lightly, and looking at the brunette girl who smiled. "I'm Isabella Swan, soon to be Bella Caul, and this lungerhead here is Jacob Black…who needs to STOP STARING!"

Jacob jolted, and rubbed the back of his head where Bella had smacked him. "Umm…yeah…hi…Harry." He said nervously. Harry smiled. "Hi Jacob….did we just imprint? Cause when my godfather explained it to me, it sounded a lot like what me and you did."

"Close. I'll explain once we get to the car.


End file.
